Camp Lazlo: How We End Camp
|image = Camp Lazlo - How We End Camp.jpg |caption = Promotional Release Poster |director = Joe Murray Mark O'Hare Sue Mondt Brian Sheesley |producer = Janet Dimon Shareena Carlson |executive_producer = Joe Murray Brian A. Miller Mark O'Hare Jennifer Pelphrey |screenwriter = Joe Murray Steve Little Merriwether Williams |based_on = Camp Lazlo by Joe Murray |starring = Carlos Alazraqui Jeff Glen Bennett Tom Kenny Mr. Lawrence Jodi Benson Jill Talley Steve Little Seth MacFarlane Ben Diskin Rob Paulsen James Arnold Taylor Jason Marsden Scott Menville Tara Strong |music = Andy Paley John Debney Rupert Gregson-Williams Dominic Lewis Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster |songs = Charlie Brissette Tom Armbruster |editing = Mattaniah Adams |studio = Cartoon Network Studios Joe Murray Productions Rough Draft Korea |distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures |released = 2019 |runtime = TBA |country = USA Canada |language = English |aspect_ratio = Widescreen |budget = TBA |gross = TBA |preceded = The Camp Lazlo Movie (2008) |followed = TBA |rating = }} Camp Lazlo: How We End Camp is the Movie of 2019. Plot/Story: The Bean Scouts and Squirrel Scouts are about To End The Camp. Synopis: TBA. Characters Starring: * Lazlo * Raj * Clam * Edward Platypus * Chip and Skip * Samson Clogmeyer * Dave and Ping Pong * Larry, Louie, Leonard and Liniment * Norman * Gordon * Ted * Harold * Milt * Larrison * Wilbert * Lemuel * Ignatious * Mort * Kirkpatrick * Bill * Maggot * Scoutmaster Lumpus * Slinkman * Chef Heimlich McMuesli * Nurse Leslie * Patsy Smiles * Nina * Gretchen * Almondine * Amber * Toodie * Honey * Suzie * Terrifield * Rachel * Jane Doe * Ms. Mucus * Voice Cast: * Carlos Alazraqui as Lazlo / Clam * Jeff Glen Bennett as Raj / Samson * Tom Kenny as Cow Scoutmaster / Slinkman / Lumpus * Mr. Lawrence as Edward / Dave and Ping Pong * Jodi Benson as Jane Doe / Patsy Smiles / Almondine * Jill Talley as Nina / Gretchen / Miss Mucus * Steve Little as Chip and Skip / The Lemming Quadruplets * Seth MacFarlane as Norman * Ben Diskin as Gordon * Rob Paulsen as Ted / Larrison / Ignatious * James Arnold Taylor as Sheldon * Jason Marsden as Wilbert * Scott Menville as Lemuel / Harold * Tara Strong as Amber / Toodie / Suzie / Honey * Bruce Willis as Mort * Jeffrey Garcia as Bill * Dan Castellaneta as Nurse Leslie * Ashton Kutcher as Chef Heimlich McMuesli * Patrick Warburton as Commander Hoo-Ha * Songs/Soundtrack: # Camp Kidney Anthem (Carlos Alazraqui, Jeff Glen Bennett, Tom Kenny, Mr. Lawrence, Steve Little, Seth MacFarlane, Rob Paulsen, James Arnold Taylor, Jason Marsden, Scott Menville, Bruce Willis, and Jeffrey Garcia) # It's a War Tonight (Bill's Lament) (Jeffrey Garcia) # Someday Soon (Jason Marsden) # Do You Remember (Jeff Glen Bennett) # Tornado (Instumental) # Dreaming In The Palace (Tom Kenny) # Escape From The Palace (Instumental) # Edward's Revenge (Instumental) # Change (Mr. Lawrence) # TBA (TBA) # TBA (TBA) # Character Gallery: Lazlo Spidermonkey.png|''Lazlo Spidermonkey'' Raj Elephant.png|''Raj Elephant'' Clam Rhino.png|''Clam Rhino'' Samson Clogmeyer.png|''Samson Clogmeyer'' Dave and Ping Pong.png|''Dave and Ping Pong'' Edward Platypus.png|''Edward Platypus'' Harold Walrus.png|''Harold Walrus'' Milt Hippo.png|''Milt Hippo'' Larrison Stork.png|''Larrison Stork'' Wilbert Beaver.png|''Wilbert Beaver'' Algonquin Casper Lumpus.png|''Algonquin Casper Lumpus'' Leslie Slinkman Piston.png|''Leslie Slinkman Piston'' Patsy Smiles.png|''Patsy Smiles'' Nina Neckerly.png|''Nina Neckerly'' Gretchen Alligator.png|''Gretchen Alligator'' Almondine Owl.png|''Almondine Owl'' Amber Rabbit.png|''Amber Rabbit'' Toodie Squirrel.png|''Toodie Squirrel'' Honey Bear.png|''Honey Bear'' Suzie Poodle.png|''Suzie Poodle'' Terrifield Tapir.png|''Terrifield Tapir'' Rachel Gopher.png|''Rachel Gopher'' Jane Doe.png|''Jane Doe'' Ms. Mucus.png|''Ms. Mucus'' Credits: Category:Camp Lazlo Category:2019 Category:2019 films Category:Animated 2019 films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Films distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network animated films Category:Cartoon Network animated movies Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Cartoon Network Movies films Category:Cartoon Network Movies animated films Category:Cartoon Network Movies animated movies Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoon Network Studios films Category:Cartoon Network Studios movies Category:Films directed by Joe Murray Category:Carlos Alazraqui Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Films starring Jeff Bennett Category:Tom Kenny Category:Films starring Tom Kenny Category:Tom Kenny films Category:Jodi Benson Category:Films starring Jodi Benson Category:Jill Talley Category:Steve Little Category:Seth MacFarlane Category:Films starring Seth MacFarlane Category:Ben Diskin Category:Rob Paulsen Category:Films starring Rob Paulsen Category:James Arnold Taylor Category:Jason Marsden Category:Scott Menville Category:Tara Strong Category:Films starring Tara Strong Category:Films starring Bruce Willis Category:Jeffrey Garcia Category:Dan Castellaneta Category:Ashton Kutcher Category:Patrick Warburton Category:Films starring Patrick Warburton Category:Wyattjoshusa's Ideas Category:Wyattjoshusa's Favorite Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Feature Movies Category:Wyattjoshusa's Movie Ideas Category:Jacobjesse523's Ideas Category:Jacobjesse523's Favorite Movies Category:Jacobjesse523's Feature Movies Category:Jacobjesse523's Movie Ideas Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Ideas Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Favorite Movies Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Feature Movies Category:Jacobjessegodwin's Movie Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Ideas Category:Robyn Stewart's Favorite Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Feature Movies Category:Robyn Stewart's Movie Ideas Category:Animated Fantasy Films Category:Animated musical films Category:Traditional animated Category:Traditional animation Category:Traditional 2D animation Category:2D animation Category:2D and CGI Animated films Category:2D films Category:2019 2D films Category:Animated 2019 movies Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s comedy films Category:Family films Category:Animated family films Category:American family films Category:American animated films Category:American films Category:American children's films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Animated films Category:based on animated series Category:Films based on the series Category:Films based on television series Category:Films based on animated television series Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Movies based on Series Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Animated comedy films Category:Comedy Category:American comedy films Category:Comedy films Category:Animated Comedy List of feature-length film adaptations based on the TV series Category:List of Cartoon Network promotional films Category:Television programs adapted into films Category:Joe Murray Productions Category:Rough Draft Studios Category:Rough Draft Studios films Category:List of Cartoon Network promotional movies Category:Children's animated films Category:Animated television shows adapted into feature-length movies Category:Munich Animation Category:Films about animals Category:Animated films about animals Category:Films about spider monkeys Category:Films about mooses Category:Films about steers Category:Films about elephants Category:Animated films about elephants Category:Films about rhinos Category:Films about banana slugs Category:Films about platypuses Category:Films about guinea pigs Category:Films about dung beetles Category:Films about common loons Category:Films about lemmings Category:Films about mongooses Category:Films about giraffes Category:Films about alligators Category:Films about red deers Category:Films about common warthogs Category:Films about bisons Category:Films about goats Category:Films about nurse sharks Category:Films about river otters Category:Films about walruses Category:Films about horned owls Category:Films about pigs